KSP 58D
KSP 58D is a type machine gun in featured in CrossFire. Overview Kulspruta 58D (or KSP 58D) has a similar design with M240B, and it comes with a usable scope. This gun has a very high firing speed, medium accuracy but suffers from high recoil. Comes with standard 100 rounds magazine (plus 100 in reverse). It shares animation with Vektor SS-77. 'Advantages' * Medium-high damage dealing. * Medium accuracy. * Very fast firing speed. * Usable red dot sight. * Standard machine gun magazine capacity. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. 'Disadvantages' * High recoil. * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * Very loud firing noise. * Easily runs dry. * Heavyweight. Availability * CF Philippines * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Japan * CF West * CF China * CF Indonesia * CF Russia Trivia Real Life *The weapon is using an Eclan Specter Dual Role Combat Sight, which is incorrectly mounted backwards on the KSP 58D. ** The Specter Combat Sight is actually both a scope and red dot sight in real life. It can switch between 4x magnification with a cross shaped reticle, or a red dot without magnification. In-game, it only uses the red dot sight. * Both KSP 58D and M240B are based on FN MAG designation. However, the M240 is for United States of America (produced by FNH USA) while KSP 58D is from Sweden (produced by Bofors Carl Gustaf, with a license from FN Herstal). In-Game * This is the 4th machine gun to have usable scope (after M16A3 LMG, MG4 and PKP 6P41 Pecheneg) and the second machine gun to use a red dot sight (after M16A3 LMG). * In CF Vietnam, KSP 58D is the very first MG featured in GP capsule, also the very first obtainable MG with GP aside from RPK and M60, after nearly 8 years full of cash / capsule-exclusive MGs in CF Vietnam. ** Given this gun's stats, it is arguably the most valuable GP capsule weapon in CF Vietnam, outclassing several other MGs in the item shop or even cash capsule. Nowadays, this gun is rivaled by Negev NG7 (also a GP capsule weapon) and SIG MG 710-3 (GP item), as all three share quite similar stats. * In CF Brazil, this weapon's announcement said KSP 58D was coming in GP Item Shop. However, when this gun arrived, you can only obtain it in GP Black Market, and this made lots of people angry. * In CF Philippines, this gun faced a glitch in the Final Arena where it was able to fire without being reloaded by pressing "F" key (Special Kick). However, doing this glitch will not add the ZA score points for the players. It was fixed recently. Gallery Ksp58d.png|Render (HD) KSP 58D 1.png|Render KSP 58D 2.png|Side view KSP 58D 4.png|Back view KSP 58D 3.png|Back view KSP.png|HUD KSP_Scope.png|HUD (Scope) 036_KSP58D_DOT.PNG|Scope (Clean view) Videos CrossFire Philippines 2.0 KSP 58D ☆ CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 KSP58D HMX Gameplay ✔ CrossFire VN - KSP 58D Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun